Harry Potter and the Dance Dance Revolution
by geppy
Summary: A few characters go to the movie theater and discover the arcade and a certain game....I beat up on a few certain characters that i hate...


Harry Potter and the Dance Dance Revolution

(ah, what the hell...my version of the 5th book which has nothing to do wik the rumors)

Beware: Laced with inside jokes from my friends and the corner of the big empty space inside my head.

Disclaimer: Ok....we should all get this by now...I do NOT own the Harry Potter characters or anything else that I have happened to put in this story.

The Cast of Characters:

HP- Harry Potter SB- Sirius Black F&G- Fred and George

HG- Hermione Granger RL- Remus Lupin

RW- Ron Weasley LV- Lord Voldemort

PS- Professor Snape F- Fred Weasley

PD- Professor Dumbledore G- George Weasley 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred and George walk out of the theater after seeing Zoolander. Snape, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Voldemort just finished watching one of the chick flicks that was out at the time.

PS-*wiping his eyes* That was, like, a great movie.

LV- A real tear jerker. *sniffles and wipes away a tear*

RL- I still think that guy would have been better off with him than with her though.

SB- Yeah, I know. It would have been a better storyline. 

PS- Hey, Potter, how was your movie?

HP- Good.

F&G- Funny.

HG- *folds her arms and points her nose up in the air* I thought it was stupid.

Suddenly a psycho-monkey with a machinegun and a banana comes running down the hall. It stops and beats Hermione to death with his banana.

PD- Well, she didn't have anything to do with the story anyway.

PS- Neither do you.

PD- Okey-dokey. *suddenly bursts into a ball of flame and disappears*

PS- Right.....

They walk down the hall until they get to the theater arcade.

LV- *starts jumping up and down wildly* I want to play Tekken!! Somebody play with me!

SB- Ooo! Me! I wanna play!

LV- I'm Yoshimitzu!

SB- Grrr...You're _always_ Yoshimitzu! Oh well, I'll be the bitchy girl with the really short shorts.

They run over to play Tekken. The others (excluding Hermione) look confuseded-ly at the games then back to Voldemort and Sirius playing Tekken (Voldie is winning).

PS- *looks around at the games and starts pouting* I want to play something.

RL- Hmmm....* turns around in circles looking at the games, makes himself dizzy, falls down, then gets back up* That one! *he points triumphantly at the horse racing game that has a boy on it that doesn't exactly know how to play it; it looks like he's humping the horse*

PS- Um....No. How bout that one? *points to the snowboarding gamey- thingy*

RL- Okay.

Before they can get to the game, the monkey runs in front of them, gets on the snowboard, brandishes his banana, eats his machinegun and starts playing the game.

PS- Fine then. We will find another game.

They walk around the arcade aimlessly until they get to the entrance.

HP- Hey, look at that. * he points at a game and they walk up to it*

RW- Oooo...Dance Dance Revolution....*watches the girl who is playing it press the little arrow things with her feet when they light up*

F- It's so hypnotic...

G- Yeah.....

The girl finishes playing and walks away. Harry and Ron decide they want to try this new game they've discovered. Harry goes up to it and cautiously presses an arrow with his foot. Ron starts banging his face on one of the arrows on the platform next to Harry's.

Nothing happens. 

PS- *sighs and puts his hands on his hips* Firstly, Potter, I think you have to put the tokens in to make it work. Secondly, Weasley, you use your feet.

Ron looks up (his face is bloody and he's missing a bunch of teeth), laughs, then slumps onto the platform.

RL- I think he's knocked himself out.

F&G- Yep.

PS- *pushes Ron out of the way with his foot* I want to try.

RL- Me Three!!

Snape rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He waits until Remus skips onto the platform beside him and they both put their tokens in.

RL- Err...what song should we pick?

PS- Ugh...I don't know! *covers his eyes and points at some song we've never heard of before* Ah, that one. *instantly the arrows start poofing up on the screen* Aahhggg! Too...fast...to...think...can't....gaaa! *just stares at the moving arrows on the screen*

RL- *tries his best to press his feet down on the arrows when they light up, but his leg coordination just doesn't want to help him* And...now! Damn! Now! Damn! Now! Damn! Now! Grrr....

G- Wow, Professor, you got one. Lupin, you didn't get any.

F- Good job, guys.

HP- Oh, my turn next! My turn next! *goes up to the game. The monkey comes over and gets on the other platform* Yay! Now I have a partner! *they each put their tokens and start dancing. The monkey does all the moves almost flawlessly. Harry decides to try and be smart and puts his feet on the left and right arrows and his hands on the up and down arrows. 

F- Um, Harry, that doesn't work, and you look like a dumbass.

HP- But I'm smart for trying, right?

PS- If it was anyone else _but_ you, it would be smart. Or smarter, counting on how dumb the idea was in the first place.

G- *punches Fred in the shoulder* Hey, now it's our turn! *Fred and George put their tokens in the Dance Dance Revolution game*

RL-Wow! Look at them go!

Fred and George weren't just hitting the arrows right on time, they were also doing flips and stuff in between each move. Soon there was a crowd forming around them.

HP- Showoffs.

PS- They are good showoffs. Better than you'll ever be. *the monkey starts beating Harry Potter with his banana until Harry is on the ground twitching*

Voldemort and Sirius walk over and glance at Harry as he twitches on the ground. 

LV- Is Harry Potter dying? Is the series going to be over?

SB- I don't think he's dying. He's just mortally wounded and will be in the hospital for a while then he will probably have to go to a psychologist after being brutally beaten by a monkey with a banana that ate a machinegun, so I think the series is done for a while.

LV- Fine by me.

SB-*stands silently watching Harry twitch* You wanna play another round of Tekken

LV- Yeah. Severus, you wanna play? *the monkey decides he isn't done with Harry yet and decides to start kicking him*

PS- *watching the monkey and smiling* Nah. This is a precious moment. I'm gonna stay here and help the monkey beat Harry Potter.

SB- Okey-dokey.

**************************************************************************************

Geppy: i'm done torturing Potter and his friends, though it is extremely fun.

Rupert: Fun fun fun fun fun fun!!!!

Geppy: yes. fun. i know.

*all squirrels that live in Geppy's hair start chanting "fun"*

Geppy: Grrr....You can shut up now....

Jimothy: Okey-dokey.

Geppy: Hey, be nice and write a review. Flames are welcome to let the squirrels light various objects on fire. *all squirrels start cackling and stop abruptly*

Geppy: You guys do that way too much.


End file.
